


Penelope Fiction

by M (Beatrice_Sank)



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: (forcément puisqu'on brasse un peu les valeurs de la droite), Bilinguisme, Can the Subaltern Speak, Elise Lucet tu es ma muse accidentelle, Epiphanie féministe, F/F, General spirit of pun, Identity Issues, Je tiens à m'excuser même si tout (hum) était légal, Les Sorbonnards sont des donneurs de leçon, Many nights at Sablé's, Meeting de la Villette, Memory, Penelope Gate - Freeform, Penelope isn't Pénélope, Post-colonial literature, Qu'en dirait le Général, Serre-têtes, Stream of Consciousness, fic qui est aussi un genre de liste de lecture, symbolisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Sank/pseuds/M
Summary: "La raison pour laquelle elle croit que tout a commencé là, en même temps que pour tout le monde finalement, ces millions d'inconnus qui découvraient son nom, qui découvraient son image et qui pour la première fois, déjà, arrondissaient la bouche de surprise pour l'amputer d'une syllabe, qui commençaient à parler, parler, parler, c'est qu'elle se souvient avoir pensé, sans même se rendre compte du problème, qu'elle allait être très heureuse de pouvoir répondre à des questions."Penelope Fillon et le FillonGate, récit d'une libération.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toutes les Premières Dames d'hier aujourd'hui et demain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Toutes+les+Premi%C3%A8res+Dames+d%27hier+aujourd%27hui+et+demain).



> All is false. But. Je pense que ça appelle aussi quelques précisions. Ceci a été écrit au point culminant de l'affaire, quelques jours après la diffusion d'Envoyé Spécial, quand on croyait à l'innocence. Comme pour beaucoup d'autres il me semble, la machine fictionnelle qui me sert de filtre aux horreurs rampantes du monde réel s'est emballée à partir de quelques phrases prononcées avec mélancolie.

 

_« All is true. »_

Balzac

 

Toute ressemblance avec des faits ou personnes réelles ne saurait être que purement

 

[fortuite.](http://imgur.com/oiQhC2V)

 

Il lui est apparu que, peut-être, il y aurait quelque chose à dire. Elle ne sait plus, mais elle pense que ça a commencé au début. Quand ils sont venus la voir. C'est terrible (maintenant elle pense "c'est terrible") mais elle a toujours aimé voir des policiers. L'uniforme la rassure, cette habitude acquise de longue date, de se dire "maintenant, je suis en sécurité". Elle ne comprend pas (ne comprenait pas) les gens qui ont peur. Les policiers sont là pour vous défendre de tous ceux qui tentent de perturber l'ordre public. Et elle a toujours aimé le silence.

  
  
La raison pour laquelle elle pense que tout a commencé là, en même temps que pour tout le monde finalement, ces millions d'inconnus qui découvraient son nom, qui découvraient son image et qui pour la première fois, déjà, arrondissaient la bouche de surprise pour l'amputer d'une syllabe, qui commençaient à parler, parler, parler, c'est qu'elle se souvient avoir pensé, sans même se rendre compte du problème, qu'elle allait être très heureuse de pouvoir répondre à des questions.  
  
Les policiers eux-mêmes ont eu l'air perturbés. Au fond ça se voyait, ça devait se voir, nécessairement, avec ses yeux perdus et son serre-tête qui lui retenait les cheveux, se voir qu'elle devait se retenir pour ne pas leur offrir une tasse de thé, se voir qu'elle voulait les retenir à la fin de l'interrogatoire, qu'elle s'excusait presque de ne pas avoir retenu les détails d'un contrat qui, mais bon dieu pourtant elle a fait du droit, tout le monde oublie, tout le temps, pourquoi il n'a rien dit, et elle s'est demandé ce que ça ferait, éventuellement, d'être détenue.

 

Dans son esprit, là, tout de suite, il n'y a plus grand chose qui tienne, et d'ailleurs elle a jeté le serre-tête qui lui donnait des migraines stratosphériques. À vrai dire (à dire vrai), elle aurait au moins voulu tomber pour une histoire qui tienne debout, quelque chose d'un peu grandiose, même si elle sait que ce n'est pas le style de François, non, pas un Sarkozy, parce que François est honnête, lui, mais enfin…

  
  
Elle a même douté. C'est peut-être ça, finalement (en fin de comptes (is that a pun?)) la goutte sur laquelle elle ne parvient pas à poser le... il n'y a pas, il n'y a pas de mot en français pour la pulpe du doigt, du moins rien de satisfaisant, rien qui soit un peu moins... organique. Viscéral ? Mais les viscères, non sans doute pas, et elle a beau être châtelaine (« Cendrillon, Cendrillon ! », braillait Marie quand elle regardait le film en s'identifiant, parce qu'elle habitait déjà dans un manoir, à l'héroïne toujours, et jamais aux figures d'arrière plan) elle n'a jamais chassé. François emmène les garçons parfois, enfin emmenait, ce n'est plus comme s'il avait le temps pour ça et puis quelque part, ça n'a jamais paru une bonne idée que les électeurs le sachent allant traquer la biche aux abois. Ou le cerf. Finalement, surtout le cerf. Elle s'est perdu dans les bois, semblerait-il.

  
  
Elle a même douté. Véritablement, honnêtement, face au visage rose du policier niçois qui insistait pour savoir si, vraiment, même pas un badge ? Un badge de l'Assemblée ? Elle a eu envie de lui dire que, mon garçon, si elle avait eu un badge de l'Assemblée, elle l'aurait chéri et poli tous les soirs avec un chiffon en soie taillé dans sa vieille robe Chanel. Elle ne jette jamais rien. Rien. Et les emails ? Les gens écrivent si rarement. Elle n'ouvre jamais Internet : tout lui semble toujours trop loin, et ils n'ont que des mauvaises photos de François. "Vous n'avez aucun email de l'Assemblée à nous montrer, Madame?" Elle hésite à exhumer le mail des étrennes de Noël des enfants de députés. 50 euros de bons Fnac et des brioches Poilâne, elle n'est pas persuadée que ce soit ce qu'ils aient en tête pour être aussi insistants, aussi tenaces, et ils n'ont rien expliqué, mais là encore, elle se retient.

 

"Est-ce que vous comprenez la question, Madame ?" "Madame ?" Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle doute. Un instant. Fugitivement, mais, après tout quoi, à quoi ça tient, un demi gramme de Prozac de trop dans le thé de 11 heures : pourquoi pas, elle a eu quelques absences, elle le soupçonne, c'est en réalité difficile de se rendre compte, de déterminer la différence exacte, mais oublier six ans de travail ?

 

Elle oublie – elle sait qu'elle oublie, leur accident de voiture pendant leur voyage de noces (François déteste "lune de miel", trouve qu'on sent l’écœurant en-dessous, et elle a du mal à ne pas être d'accord) par exemple, il a fallu que Domitille, qui lit trop Paris Match, vienne s'agiter autour d'elle à 15 heures un mardi après midi en lui expliquant à quel point elle avait du avoir peur et à quel point "tout de même, quel tue l'amour", un voyage dont on sait très bien qu'il n'est pas censé nous laisser le temps d'observer le paysage, pour qu'elle identifie l'événement et constate qu'elle n'en garde aucun souvenir.

"Tout cela s'est passé il y a si longtemps", elle est toujours formelle quand elle est mal à l'aise, et elle renvoie Domitille chez elle avec le dernier Figaro Madame en échange du magazine. Ils ont trouvé de vieilles photos. Il lui vient ensuite à l'esprit qu'elle est vraiment trop naïve et que ces choses ne tombent pas du ciel : probablement Anne ou Caroline, venue fouiller dans les archives il y a quelques mois et "oh mais j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez blonde, à l'origine! C'est peut-être un cliché sur les Anglaises, aha", qui a revendu l'affaire à Paris Match en temps voulu. François n'a rien mentionné. François n'a pas le temps. François travaille. Leur presque mort à tous les deux il y a trente cinq ans (lord) de ça, ce n'est qu'un gravillon sur la route qu'il est en train de tracer au rouleau compresseur (where does that come from?) en ce moment. Elle oublie. Elle ne sait plus qui conduisait. Peut-être, seulement, mais comment savoir si l'image vient de là, un bout de ciel penché, depuis son siège, dans le ravin. Juste après leur mariage. Elle ne sait plus qui conduisait. Elle, ou lui. Ça ne fait sans doute pas une grande différence.

  
  
Elle se revoit là, à douter d'elle-même et de sa mémoire défaillante face à ce policier rose et à sa tasse de thé, avec ce serre-tête qui commence à lui ronger les tempes, pendant qu'elle sirote son moment de vertige lynchien. Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu, vraiment, travailler à l'Assemblée ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu oublier ? Pendant quelques minutes elle interroge sa conscience comme si elle avait pu somnanbuler à travers un vrai travail, des appels, des mails, des dossiers à constituer, des livres et des notes de synthèse, et comme si l'avoir fait, c'était ça, être coupable (Of course not, you haven't done it, you haven't done anything). Mais elle se reprend finalement quand on lui rappelle, avec la bonhomie glaçante propre aux forces de l'ordre (et le thé est froid) que tout va bien : on l'accuse de n'avoir rien fait. Rien du tout.

  
  
Elle ne voit François que plus tard, pour les interrogatoires croisés, et ils ne peuvent pas véritablement se parler, pour ne pas se mettre d'accord sur une version des faits ("mais quels faits ? Puisque justement, le problème c'est qu'il n'y a rien ?"). Il lui pose la main sur le cou, comme il fait parfois (she wants to shatter). Ça fait trois semaines et demi qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, et la dernière fois c'était pour un meeting, à la suite de quoi il lui a dit, après les petits fours : "Tu peux rentrer à Sablé, tu dois être fatiguée de tout ça". Mais lui ne rentre pas. À croire que lui, il n'est pas fatigué. Au bout de quelques minutes elle a l'impression qu'il appuie en deux points différents de son cou selon que les questions appellent une réponse par "oui" ou par "non".

  
  
Ils ne parlent pas dans la voiture qui les amènent à l'hôtel. Ils ne parlent pas parce que François est au téléphone, mais elle aime à se dire que s'il avait été prêt, s'il avait voulu parler, elle n'aurait rien dit non plus. Pendant qu'il se déchaîne sur Patrick puis sur Anne, tous ces gens qui l'ont encensée comme un morceau de pain béni pour une campagne sur le retour aux valeurs, pas d'irrégularité, pas de secret, pas de vagues, pas de voix (but making up for so many in the election, do you ever think about that? How you count?), elle retire le serre-tête et, au lieu de le poser, l'enfonce lentement entre les coussins de la Rolls jusqu'à entendre un craquement satisfaisant.

  
  
Elle doit attendre longtemps pour qu'il arrête de téléphoner, il est tard et elle a tourné en rond dans la chambre d’hôtel, ne sachant pas (but did you ever know) comment s'occuper ou se rendre utile (hilarious). Elle s'est refait un thé pour le Prozac de 23 heures, qu'elle a fixé avec révérence, longtemps, comme un sésame insoupçonné vers une autre vie, une vie secrète, où elle sait taper à l'ordinateur plus vite que ses pensées, comme Charles, et où on lui demande de ressortir ses tomes de droit constitutionnel. C'est une hostie plus insubstantielle que les paillettes de chair (viscérales) de la messe de Saint-Pierre, un badge dépoli au nom de Penelope Clarke, attachée parlementaire.  
  
Ce n'est que plus tard, à la Villette peut-être, qu'elle a repensé au mot. Attachée. Parle. Ment.  
  
Air.  
  
Le Prozac doit faire effet, elle commence à sentir une vague nausée qu'elle attribue à sa remarque douteuse sur la messe. Il faut qu'elle se méfie de sa tendance à dériver. Le père Grégoire lui disait déjà il y a quinze ans. Pourtant elle se tient bien, toujours. Là, par exemple, elle ne tend pas le bras vers la télécommande, parce qu'elle craint ce qu'elle va trouver. Et de toute façon, leurs photos sont toujours spectaculairement peu flatteuses. Mais François vient de raccrocher dans l'autre pièce, et elle sent du mouvement. Il entre d'un pas légèrement chaloupé, vient s'échouer à côté d'elle dans le canapé, saisit la télécommande et passe directement sur BFM. Il se prend la tête dans les mains.  
  
"Patrick dit qu'ils vont perquisitionner l'Assemblée. C'est une véritable chasse a l'homme, bon dieu!"  
Elle ne dit rien. Ce qui semble le confirmer dans son ressenti.

  
"Il y a une ordure dehors qui veut ma peau. J'ai dit à Myriam que je voulais un nom, peu importe ce que ça coûte ou les types qu'elle doit sauter, je veux un nom. Ça peut être n'importe qui. Patrick dit Dati, mais franchement, elle n'a même pas les épaules pour une planque administrative, le Canard se pendrait plutôt que de publier ses infos, moi je dis plus gros, plus vicelard, Sarkozy ou Macron... Je vais devoir tenir, montrer un visage serein, "incarner la droiture offensée" ou je ne sais plus quelle connerie de formule m'a pondu Anne. Enfin on maintient le meeting. Il faudra que tu sois là."

  
Il se passe la main sur le front, et elle ne demande pas si Anne, Caroline, Myriam ou une de ces personnes qui la vouvoient familièrement vont vouloir lui parler, lui dire des choses. Elle ne dit rien et elle le regarde. Elle le regarde avec le même genre d'intensité qu'elle a dévolu à son demi Prozac tout à l'heure (une heure déjà, et les effets), mais les possibles semblent épuisés (I want to sleep forever). Elle continue à le regarder mais il ne voit pas, les doigts toujours pressés contre ses yeux comme s'il avait lui aussi porté un serre-tête panthère. Quand il consent enfin à relever la tête et qu'il la remarque, elle a perdu le fil une nouvelle fois et dit seulement, avec un énorme retour d'accent qui vient s'écraser contre son palais comme une vague de panique :

  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

  
  
Il sait qu'elle est intelligente, après trente-cinq ans on ne peut pas ignorer, et quand bien même, ça se voit, ça s'entend, même dans une autre langue, même après toutes ces années qui lui donnent l'impression que ses pensées se traînent avec les grands chiens mous de Beaucé, avec les chatons de bouleau, au bord de la décomposition, et qu'elle comprend les choses plus lentement depuis... Il sait, mais il a simplement mis le fait de côté, éventuellement du côté de l'étagère des trophées, j'ai une femme intelligente, à rajouter au crédit de cette catégorie, "j'ai une femme discrète", "j'ai une femme qui a bien vieilli", "j'ai une femme qui a une certaine classe", "j'ai une femme". Elle sait que la discrétion est importante pour lui. Il l'a choisie en partie pour ça, il lui a dit quand elle lui a annoncé sa première grossesse.

 

C'est pour ça qu'elle aimerait comprendre.

 

« Je ne comprends pas. »

 

« Écoute – il est impatient, il n'a pas le temps – je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter avec ça. Tu as tellement à faire, avec Solesmes, tes œuvres, les enfants… Je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple. La campagne ne se fait pas toute seule, pas avec leurs réglementations tatillonnes à n'en plus finir, et quand je pense à Sarkozy… Enfin finalement, c'est une reconnaissance de tout ce que tu as fait depuis toutes ces années, non ? C'est un vrai travail ça, même si tout le monde l'oublie. »

 

Même pas une Dati, donc. Elle ne dit pas « mais j'aurais pu ». Puisque ce n'est même pas ça, même pas la question, même pas un parachutage ou le problème de savoir si elle avait les capacités, si elle était assez intelligente, malgré ses pensées qui, et les enfants qui, là encore.

 

Elle ne pense pas à l'argent, et elle n'y pensera pas avant très longtemps. En réalité, il faudra bien plus que la Villette pour qu'elle puisse gagner en perspective sur le sujet, et la seule chose qu'elle se dit, et qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est : « Mais je pensais qu'on en avait assez. » Une impression qui lui dure depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne comprend même pas qu'on puisse tenir un raisonnement contraire, et utiliser son fantôme pour parer à toute éventualité de ce type : elle se n'est jamais posé la question, mais elle en a toujours eu assez. Apparemment, François, non. (Enough.)

 

Elle ne lui dit même pas que s'il voulait de l'argent, elle aurait pu travailler. Après tout, Arnaud a 15 ans maintenant, c'est suffisant pour qu'il puisse lui rétorquer, les rares fois où elle tente de s'immiscer dans ses devoirs d'anglais : « Attends mais tu ne peux rien me dire, tu es en France depuis la nuit des temps et tu as vu l'accent que tu te traînes ? ». Dans la famille, c'est un signe de maturité, qui montre qu'il est capable, oui, capable, un peu comme la fois où elle a surpris Charles qui déclarait à un ami venu regarder le dernier Mad Men chez eux, « Ne me prends pas la tête avec ça, je suis sûr que je comprends, je te dis, ma mère est Anglaise, quand même ». Anglaise.

 

Tous ses enfants lui ressemblent tellement, des portraits, des tableaux recomposés, une mèche ici, et là une mimique, avec cet angle particulier des sourcils. On ne peut pas, en toute conscience, douter de sa paternité, bien que la campagne s'étende à perte de vue et qu'il passe si peu de temps à Beaucé. On douterait plutôt de la maternité. À part pour Arnaud, ce qui est ironique à plus d'un titre.

 

Tous ces enfants qui font du droit, pourtant, cela devrait tenir à quelque chose d'elle, les rameaux qui continuent la branche, une droite lignée et un héritage au moins spirituel. C'est ce qu'elle se dit parfois mais en réalité, elle voit bien qu'ils sont loin de faire ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait fait… (anything).

 

Elle se demande soudain comment ils vont prendre la nouvelle. François a peut-être déjà prévenu les aînés, et Arnaud a bien vu qu'elle avait du partir en catastrophe. Contrairement à elle, il est capable d'allumer un ordinateur et de taper son propre nom sans être saisi d'un doute ; il sait, probablement. L'idée de leur mère, qui aime la marmelade d'orange et le silence, en pasionaria de l'Assemblée et potentielle héroïne judiciaire (mais non, c'est ridicule, puisqu'il n'y a _rien_ , et ce travail, elle aurait pu le faire) risque de bien les faire rigoler. Elle n'a même pas lu le Canard enchaîné, mais des bribes ont percé, inaperçues, son subconscient. Elle a l'impression que ce sont peut-être eux, la source, la vraie source cachée au-dehors qui tente de faire couler leur père, parce que la voix entendue est vaguement la même : « Ma mère, qui n'a jamais fait que des confitures... ». Il y a toujours beaucoup d'échos, dans la presse, des choses lointaines que peut-être elle a oubliées, comme déjà Paris Match et son coin de ciel penché qui, étrangement, ne figurait pas sur les photos de l'article.

 

Elle voudrait y penser plus avant, accélérer le rythme, réussir à se concentrer, mais elle sent que c'est peine perdue ce soir, François commence à lui passer la main dans les cheveux et lui déclare :

 

« Tu as été admirable. On va être dans la tourmente un moment, je vais avoir besoin de toi, tu sais, de tout ton soutien. Il s'agit juste de tenir quinze jours, on pourra retourner à la normale ensuite, si les journalistes ne font pas trop les cons. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils ne te parlent pas, je ne veux pas que tu aies à gérer ça en plus du reste. Ils vont vouloir m'abattre mais il va falloir être forts. »

 

Elle ne lui demande pas comment ils ont fait pour les signatures. Après tout c'est sans doute enfantin, et puis qui se soucie de savoir comment elle signe, elle ne signe jamais rien de toute façon, elle écrit aussi très peu, quelques cartes postales, quelques lettres pour Wales, sometimes, but less and less and most people have died by now, so nothing more than your usual crossword puzzle and the University form, abandonned in her

 

« Penny ? Tu viens te coucher ? Je me lève tôt demain. »

 

Elle ne lui parle pas de la journaliste du Telegraph, de son visage familier et surpris, et du thé, parce qu'elle s'en souvient trop nettement pour une fois, and it was the first time she wondered if her accent had not evolved into something French, opening some breaches, but elle ne saurait pas comment le dire en français. C'était il y a un moment mais si jamais les gens se mettent à chercher, ils trouveront ; elle ne lui en parle pas en se disant qu'il doit savoir et que s'il ne sait pas, elle ne peut plus rien y faire maintenant. Personne ne pourrait douter qu'elle n'ait rien fait, et BFM en bruit de fond signale soudain à son centre linguistique une mention goguenarde de la cal sur ses mains, alors elle replie les doigts, la pulpe, molle, c'est vrai, comme elle le remarquait plus tôt, contre ses paumes lisses, encore lisses, « j'ai une femme qui a bien vieilli », que rien n'est venu abîmer. François lui embrasse rapidement le dos de la main avant de se retourner vers le mur.

 

 

–––

 

 

Elle se souvient surtout du bruit, les images ont reculé avec le temps, et puis quel intérêt de les retenir, on les trouve partout si on veut les trouver, désormais, tous ces visages inconnus, cette masse, ces rangs de supporters qui crient plus fort que pour un Leeds-Cardiff, middle of the game and the score is still tied. Dans la rhétorique de l'équipe de son mari, dans sa bouche, les images de pétrification ont toujours été centrales, elle s'en rend d'autant mieux compte qu'elle a été forcée d'y réfléchir, à force d'interrogatoires, puisqu'il faut bien meubler les silences intérieurs que lui accordent des policiers toujours polis et déférents (combien lui ont dit, d'ailleurs, comme en confidence alors même que c'est elle qui, théoriquement, doit parler, « de toute façon vous avez mon vote, Madame », en lui tendant le verre d'eau du Prozac de 11 heures), ayant l'air de considérer que la méditation intérieure est un phénomène naturel quand il s'agit de revenir sur vingt ans d'une carrière éreintante.

 

Les images, elle a pu les passer en revue, commencer à les analyser comme on lui a expliqué dans cet autre amphithéâtre bondé de la fac du Mans, chercher le symbolisme, chercher le sens derrière les surfaces lisses et pierreuses des mots, pas l'intention non, le sens que l'on peut reconstruire à partir de ce qui est dit, parfois malgré la personne qui parle. Quand elle a dit qu'elle s'était inscrite en anglais, Antoine a ri : « Ah bah ça va, tu te fatigues pas trop du coup (cost ?) ».

 

« Pénélope, c'est un roc. C'est vraiment un pilier de sa campagne, mais un pilier discret, vous voyez, toujours en arrière-plan alors on ne fait pas forcément attention, mais elle est essentielle, essentielle, un genre de pierre de touche, parce que la famille, c'est vraiment l'un des axes majeurs de son programme, et je pense qu'aujourd'hui on peut dire qu'on a besoin de ça – non ? ».

 

BFM doit représenter une forme de sagesse involontaire et perdue qui lui revient par un détour inattendu (echoes, you said), puisque de fait elle se sent relativement statufiée devant tous ces gens qui acclament, qui crient. Tout ce bruit qui provoque à peine une ride, une vibration désagréable au sein de son silence intérieur, ce silence qu'elle entretient avec soin et constance depuis des décennies, comme les buis de Beaucé qui, maintenant qu'elle y pense, sont laissés à l'abandon depuis le début de l'affaire, alors que la période est cruciale et qu'il faut impérativement les retailler, au prix de quoi ils vont dégénérer et pousser dans tous les sens au printemps prochain.

 

François a la main posée sur son cou, et elle comprend qu'elle doit se lever. On lui a fait reporter un serre-tête : un conseiller qui de toute évidence passait par là plutôt pour éviter une énième engueulade, car son mari ne crie jamais en sa présence, et a décidé de prendre en main son apparence pour lui faciliter le meeting (who are we meeting with again?), en soulignant que l'image qu'elle offrait allait être déterminante. Impression que ne semblent pas partager Anne, Patrick et les autres ; elle n'a vu presque personne depuis le début de sa célébrité. À part Igor, qui la fixe désormais en permanence, avec beaucoup d'intensité. C'en serait presque vexant : non pas qu'elle y tienne, mais quitte à être au centre d'un coup d'éclat, autant briller, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, et sans serre-tête Dolce Gabanna, si possible, parce qu'on est encore trop loin de 23 heures et elle sent ses pensées se concentrer sous son crâne pour répondre à la pression exercée, lentement, par le demi-cercle rigide.

Il y a du mouvement devant elle, et elle regarde tous ces gens agiter les drapeaux d'un pays qui n'est pas le sien, qui manque d'une certaine, what, a certain, what's the word – what's the word in French ? I

 

Penny ?

« Penny ? »

 

Il doit monter à la tribune, et sa main se serre une dernière fois autour de sa nuque, avant de grimper les marches d'un pas délibéré, comme si cette ascension signifiait beaucoup plus de choses que le fait d'avoir réussi à passer outre les tréteaux branlants et les armoires de la sécurité, deux heures de sommeil seulement, une réunion apocalyptique avec Patrick.

 

Elle le regarde préparer son visage aux caméras et aux photographies, remettre ses traits en place, remplir ses yeux de ce liquide chaud type café de machine qu'il utilise pour ce genre d'occasion, surtout dernièrement. Elle l'a regardé sur M6, bien sûr, avec les enfants, tous réunis autour du poste pour pointer ici ou là un défaut d'élocution ou un détail amusant. Marie dans toute sa gloire inventant une anecdote soufflée par Myriam – un coup de génie, selon François – autour d’Édouard qui aurait déclaré à son institutrice que son père, dans la vie, réparait des ordinateurs (c'est très bien, ça vous rend accessible ! avait commenté la journaliste en question pendant les répétitions).

 

Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne (mais il est possible qu'elle invente, parce que cinq enfants multiplient les institutrices et qu'elle les a toutes rencontrées, aussi souvent que possible, pour parler de l'école, des devoirs, that sort of things), Édouard disait toujours que son père était président. C'est ce qu'ont dit tous ses enfants, sauf Marie justement, qui a cru une fois qu'il était dresseur de chevaux, parce qu'il parlait toujours d'écurie (mais pas ce type d'écurie en réalité, il n'avait pas encore fait Top Gear, elle ne pouvait pas savoir) et qu'on lui faisait lire _Étalon Noir_ pour la motiver à apprendre à monter. Same difference, probably.

 

Pendant que les enfants se tordent de rire autour du fameux « moment sourcils » et que Marie se lamente sur son hérédité pileuse, elle se laisse glisser d'un centimètre ou deux. C'est là, très net, la carafe de Carte Noir, cet aspect mouillé qu'elle reconnaît aussi pour l'avoir vu en de grandes occasions, quand il se montre sans le masque, en vérité, quand il lui a fait sa déclaration, le jour de leur mariage, pour la naissance de Marie, de Charles, des autres. Elle a ressenti, ce jour là, la pétrification. Comme si en elle rien n'avait jamais bougé, observant ce torrent familier se déverser à l'évocation de la mort de Philippe Séguin, et soudain, elle s'est demandé. Elle a commencé à se demander. Il est devenu trop facile d'accuser le Prozac. Et elle ne pense pas qu'il lui en prenne en cachette, parce qu'il ne la priverait jamais de rien volontairement. Cependant, elle se demande avec insistance quelle a été la différence entre ces jours marqués par l'aspect liquide des yeux de François, qui, comme la Sainte Ampoule, ne fondent pour ainsi dire qu'une fois l'an, et ce qu'elle observe maintenant, sur l'écran trop saturé, ou bien peut-être que le gazon est faux. Le vertige s'est accentué. Ça recommence.

 

–––

 

A la Villette, comme au journal de France 2, sa ligne de défense a semblé se réduire à une déclaration, constante, inébranlable, qui a du toucher tout le monde, même ses adversaires les plus affirmés, qui n'ont jamais osé s'en prendre vraiment à elle, retenus par une sorte de filet invisible qui, comme Closer, ce jour là…

 

Le Canard doit payer pour avoir voulu faire vendre avec ses confitures. Les ennemis invisibles n'attaqueront pas plus avant sa vertu. Il l'aime, il l'aime, il l'aime, il la défendra contre tous, il édifiera un mur autour d'elle pour que tous ceux qui veulent la salir de leurs mensonges ne puissent jamais l'atteindre, il étouffera tous les bruits. « Il doit avoir peur qu'elle se barre », a-t-elle entendu murmurer en coulisses. Ici encore, devant 11 000 personnes, elle l'entend écorcher son prénom, et quand était-ce, la dernière fois qu'il lui a dit ces mots là for real I mean, not in front of people and not for the general public enlightenment I can't really recall, can you ? Did he use those precise words, or something quite close, but not exactly that, just a centimetre to the right, and suddenly things do not…quite...click.

 

« Flamme ».

 

Anne, qui est assise à côté d'elle, se retourne à peine, et pense qu'elle a mal entendu. Pourtant le mot est sorti sans accent. On ne pourra pas lui reprocher ça, pas cette fois.

 

 

 

–––

 

She met the girl, what, three days after it all began. Woman ? Girl seems more honest but, as she will see, the term is subject to many variations, and then she still has to identify herself. François had left for another crisis meeting and had not offered to bring her, so, fool like she was, she thought she was free to go out. She had not quite realised at the time, not yet, and only brought sunglasses although it's February, which is the surest way to attract attention but then she still thinks that no one can remember her face, because no one did, so far. Like a lot of things, that's about to change.

 

She only wanted to walk for a while, in small streets, and it's Tuesday afternoon so everyone is at work, conveniently. But soon enough a man identifies her and starts following her, asking questions and trying to grab her arm and « C'est votre pause de l'après-midi, Madame Fillon ? », « Vous êtes un peu loin de l'Assemblée, par là c'est plutôt le Sénat vous savez, non, vous savez pas ? », « Eh vous parlez français, en fait ? Ou bien c'était le service International ? ». He tries to grab her again to take a picture, some kind of selfie with a ghost and her glasses fly off as she tries to run away, trips and she sort of snaps, the day so long and the press so agonizing, « for Christ's sake, leave me be ! ».

 

She can already feel the tears, god no the bloody photographs, think about the publicité Penny, c'est une plaisanterie j'espère, pas là, pas maintenant. Just when she is starting to spiral, she sees a girl stepping in front of the man and undertaking a massive dressing-down, et est-ce qu'il n'a pas honte de lui, et ça s'appelle du harcèlement, et elle devrait prévenir les flics, qu'il dégage maintenant sinon elle lui fait bouffer son téléphone. She is small but fierce and so adamant that the man looks confused and retreats. Before she can say anything, she is dragged to the small café near the angle of the street, and a cup of coffee is placed into her hands, her broken glasses on the side of the table.

 

The girls speaks English hesitantly, and sometimes mispronounces badly or chokes on the difficult or short words, but the intonation in itself is quite telling.

 

« I'm so sorry, I hope you're alright ? Here, I have this... »

 

It's a tissue, and she realises she is crying, very moderately, but still.

 

« I don't think he took any pics, don't worry, but the glasses are… well, sorry again. »

 

She's trying to place the accent when it dawns on her and she is relieved to have the perfect opening for a change of subject :

 

« Your English is quite good. Have you been staying there ? »

 

The girl's eyes light up.

 

« Cambridge. But only for a year. One of those international exchanges, the Erasmus thing, you know. It was incredible. Now I've lost almost everything, I really need to practice, but I try, I mean I'm trying, it's unbelievable how fast you can forget »

 

She has to agree on that, and takes a sip of coffee.

 

« And can I ask where you're from ? You sound English but I'd say there's something more, maybe Sco...no, Wales. Of course, Wales. »

 

She takes a good look at her. She seems young, but not too young, mid-twenties to early thirties, well-dressed, a rather fetching dress but not the kind of elegance she sees on a daily basis, not a Marie kind of élégance, her clothes rather cheap.

 

None of her children ever looked like that, in fact. She appears relaxed in a novel sort of way, not relaxed like the young persons she sees at church or in political meetings, her posture is less than correct, but she seems...kind. Warm. An honest face that just doesn't care. It shocks her a bit, that attitude, but she is intrigued. What's more, she suddenly suspects the girl has no idea who she really is.

 

« Yes, Wales. Well done. But it barely shows. How can you tell ? It's not a common talent here. »

 

It turns out the girl has been hiking around most of the country, especially the coastal path, and the information makes her heart aches more than it ever has in the past few days. Weeks. Years. She explains how she loved it, what she saw, and how Welsh people were the friendliest persons she met. She ends up talking about Llanover, and extraordinarily, the girl knows about Lady Llanover, asks if she speaks Welsh. She doesn't and they spend some time comparing embarrassing stories of failing to understand one person or another in Conwy, oh god yes, especially in Conwy.

 

And just like that, she buries the elephant in the room under a pile of daffodils.

 

After a while she asks her name and the girl blushes, embarrassed to have forgotten something as simple as that. She explains that she is just so tired of men harassing women in the streets that it should account for her manners. And now she is getting used to scold her students she guesses it spread to everybody without her noticing it.

 

« So you're a teacher? »

 

« Well yes and no. I'm finishing my PhD. In fact it should be finished by now, I'm three years late, but I still have a part-time job at the Sorbonne, so I teach, yes. »

 

She asks what she is working on, and the girl explains something about post-colonial literature, a word that sounds vaguely familiar but doesn't help her understand what exactly her PhD is about. Something about women writers. Black women writers. She can't even think of one.

 

« Donc ce sont des romans qui se déroulent après la colonisation, c'est ça ? »

 

The girl looks stunned.

« Oh I...je n'avais pas compris que vous parliez français. Je suis désolée, comme vous aviez insulté ce type, j'ai cru que… enfin naturellement... »

 

« Non non, il n'y a pas de problème. En réalité ça me fait plaisir, je vous assure, j'ai rarement l'occasion de parler ma langue. »

 

« Mais vous voulez.. do you want to continue in English or in French ? What do you prefer ? »

 

Elle en reste muette un moment because as far as she can recall, no one ever asked her that.

 

« Just… let it come to you, I don't mind switching (vraiment), just whatever feels natural. »

 

She smiles and the girl blushes again. They talk some more after that, about how the girl feels so much older now that she has students who rely on her for everything (« ils sont assez mignons mais parfois c'est effrayant à quel point ils réfléchissent de manière schématique. Je suis obligée de râler parce qu'ils m'écrivent des horreurs. »). She thinks that she, on the contrary, being so mineral, such a pillar of virtue, has not aged a bit, feels so smooth and ignorant.

 

She also thinks that her children would hate that girl, because she looks just like the people they always talk about, the idealist know-it-alls who are faithless and completely obsessional over society matters that hardly. Matter. At all.

 

Her hair is unruly, nothing to keep it in place. She explains, because she asks politely, things about the novels she studies that she doesn't quite get. And inevitably, here she goes again about men harassing women, as if they were all the same big monster lurking in dark alleys at night, just to assert their masculinity to the oblivious teenagers that shouldn't be there in the first place. But. It's funny how it...She smiles to her a lot and tilts her head and adjusts her glasses and it appears that she can hear some of her speech. Gets glimpses of what she means. She stopped listening to François's speeches a while ago, because how much can it change from one year to the other anyway. She assumes it's always more hard work, less taxes, values, stability, order and less...étrangers à la France et à sa culture sa grandeur son passé ses valeurs ses coutumes ses traditions la structure de la famille la place de la femme

 

« Pardon, vous avez dit « féminisme noir » ? »

« I don't know if it really translates. »

 

The girl talks about things that cannot exist, rationally, but she takes a sort of leap, because these days her life mostly consists in things that don't exist, so she gets curious, that is only natural. She is amazed to find you can get paid for saying such things but Anne's face pops up in her mind and she lets it go. The girl seems so passionate about it and suddenly she says something, something

 

« The whole point of it is explaining how important it is that Other, the Subalterns, can speak for themselves. »

 

 

–––

 

 

« Devant 15 000 témoins, je voudrais dire à Pénélope que je l'aime et que je ne pardonnerai jamais à ceux qui ont choisi de nous jeter aux loups. »

 

Sa voix se casse un peu au moment crucial et elle ne sait pas dire s'il est ému ou s'il a envie de rire. Tous les regards sont sur elle, elles les sent, elle sent qu'on la fait se lever, sans doute Anne, qui passe outre le fait qu'apparemment, elle se met à parler toute seule par moments, mais faut-il vraiment s'en étonner chez une femme au foyer qui ne doit pas voir grand monde en dehors des sorties d'école. Elle comprend que le discours est probablement d'Igor, et elle serait presque touchée, si la période qui suit n'était pas aussi ternaire et si l'imagerie de conte ne lui procurait pas un malaise grandissant. Elle repense au mur que François veut ériger pour la défendre des attaques extérieures, et à son manoir (« Cendrillon, Cendrillon ! » chante Marie). Quand on y réfléchit, il est incroyable qu'Anne n'ait rien vu venir. Les gens de son équipe ne font vraiment pas le boulot, énonce-t-elle. Et maintenant ils ont l'air de penser qu'elle peut exploser en vol, mais pour autant personne ne vient lui parler.

 

Elle pense à leurs deux corps dans le ravin, au ciel de guingois qui la regarde, mais est-ce bien un ciel espagnol en fin de compte (tale, you mean), avec ce bleu délavé là, lumineux, est-ce que ce n'est pas Llanover ? Deux corps dans le ravin, le loup et leurs viscères, un amas organique, une sorte de pulpe pour la presse, une fois exprimés les demi-aveux rendus nécessaires par les saisies, un bête accident de parcours alors que la route était déjà tracée et les graviers aplanis sous le rouleau de la communication.

 

« I don't deal with his communication ». Well, maybe you should, in fact, communicate, for once, don't you think ? With him. With everybody.

 

Elle n'est pas très stable sur ses jambes, et elle regarde cet inconnu déclarer son amour à une autre devant tous ces visages enserrés dans quelque chose d'univoque, de rectiligne, d'immuable. La pierre, là encore, il faut toujours investir dans la pierre…

 

Au journal il a dit, funny thing words, but she should know, she once said something along the lines of « I've done small things for his political carrier, I mean, in addition to the children ! ». She remembered, yesterday, when the other ghost jobs appeared in the discussion. She hopes Marie is pissed to have been paid less than her younger brother.

 

He said : « C'est ma femme, je l'aime, nous n'avons qu'un compte en banque. » Elle se demande ce qu'en aurait dit l'amphi surchauffé du Mans. Dans les premiers rangs, des femmes âgées (your age), serre-tête et rangs de perles en étendoir, brandissent des pancartes « Je suis Pénélope ». Accentué. « C'est moi ». C'est moi.

 

Peut-être est-ce ce qu'elle est devenue, après tout. « Pénélope ». Qui s'en soucie ici. La rime était trop belle, trop utile pour eux, et quand bien même elle croit sentir, quand elle ouvre la presse, la page Internet, BFM, qu'on parle d'une autre, de celle qui s'est dissoute dans les surcroîts de Prozac et lui a fait des infidélités, un Notebook et quelques surligneurs bien planqués sous les coussins du petit salon vert, c'est peut-être elle désormais, puisque tout le monde le dit (le Monde y compris, au début, avant que les correcteurs n'aient un sursaut de dignité).

 

Il faut qu'elle réponde à cet appel, qu'on hache, « Penny », ou qu'on coupe et qu'on resserre, « Pénélope ». Soudain 9 000 personnes crient un nom et elle est face à un mer d'accents.

 

–––

 

 

« Oh my god I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your name ! »

 

She is dumbfound, for a minute, and looks blankly at the girl. She has brought her a second cup of coffee and appears concerned. Is she that good a hypocrite or does she really have no idea… She has to come to her senses.

 

« So you...you don't read the press much, don't you ? »

 

The girl's face transforms to express slight panic, and she suddenly pinpoints what has been bugging her since the beginning of the conversation, although it was completely obvious: she is left-wing, quite deeply.

 

« Est-ce que vous… ohlala, pardon, est-ce que vous êtes connue ? Je suis désolée, ça doit être vexant, mais vous savez, en ce moment je boucle ma thèse alors je me suis complètement coupée du monde, plus de net, rien, je ne fais que travailler. Et ça me déphase complètement, ça peut paraître fou, mais vraiment, non je... »

 

She lets out a long sigh of relief. She cannot believe her luck.

 

« Pas de problème, vraiment, je ne peux pas dire...oh non, pas célèbre du tout, mais simplement, c'est très ponctuel, j'espère, en ce moment...je n'ai pas, je n'ai pas le bon nom en ce moment, vous voyez ? »

 

Elle tourne autour du pot et s'arrange pour ne pas donner plus d'informations, de sorte que son interlocutrice ait l'air perdue et intriguée mais pas horrifiée par le détournement d'impôts qu'elle paye sans doute scrupuleusement sur son salaire de… combien ça gagne, une prof de fac ? Enfin elle a dit « contrat provisoire », mais une thèse, tout de même, peut-être qu'elle reçoit autant que sa version fantôme, qui sait (when she tells her about it, much later, the girl almost has a stroke and scolds her for hours). She looks at me, it's peculiar. She looks at me like I…

 

« Penelope »

 

The girl repeats it, stuttering a bit over her teeth, but it's almost perfect. When when when, no, it's been so long she refuses to believe it. Where was I? Where have I been? She feels like she's splitting, neatly, in two halves that are both real and unreal, smooth and scarred, and she wants to talk, so much, so fiercely, it's too bad the girl isn't a journalist really but she is keen on listening to her, has been for hours now, (what already), yes, and and and God what was that thing about black feminism again ?

 

« And what do you do for a living ? »

 

Ah. everything stops spinning. She grabs the table, opens her mouth, breathes in to answer, and bursts into tears.

 

–––

 

« Elle a toujours été à mes côtés et je veux la remercier devant vous ce soir. »

 

François se fait acclamer, lui aussi, oblivious to the fact that, while he was lying his way out of this mess with déclarations d'amour fou, something was shifting inside his pillar of truth and virtue. She feels the crack, starting at her temples, and going down, down, down. Where he grabs her by the neck again, she almost hit him in the face and struggles to form a word, any word, but he just waves his hand to the crowd. She wants to call him but she feels sick, and she doesn't know why, why now, but there is this image of her sister, and her niece, finding out belatedly about the whole scandal in the local news and she wonders what they will think. She is a lawyer, everyone keeps forgetting that, even herself, she is a lawyer for real, can't she defend herself, just this once ? She wants to call him but she misses and says :

 

« Francis ! ».

 

Understandably, he doesn't turn his head.

 

 

Le reste du meeting se déroule dans une sorte de brouillard bleu, blanc, rouge. Elle a réussi à se débarrasser de son serre-tête en le glissant dans le sac à main d'Anne (qui va sans doute de poser des questions, mais après tout c'est son boulot, et si jamais elle finit par se faire virer – ce qui ne serait que justice (how would you know?) – elle pourra toujours le revendre sur Ebay). Le même sort attend son rang de perles, tous ses rangs de perles, à cause des femmes des premiers rangs.

 

À vrai dire, tout, alors que les bras compatissants effleurent son épaule, que les mains insinuantes se tendent par centaines sur le chemin que François lui ouvre dans la foule avec l'expression de celui qui apprécie un peu trop la référence (though he cannot, arguably, feed the multitude with public money, even if the pearl ladies' attitude suggests they would like that very much), elle voudrait tout jeter, tout brûler, ses cardigans et ses fourrures, tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à la foule qui a applaudi à sa mise à mort ce soir, toutes ces choses dont elle se demandera par la suite lesquelles ont été acquises involontairement avec de l'argent de doctorante en lettres ou de facteur.

 

Le facteur s'est donné la peine de traverser tout le domaine pour venir sonner l'autre jour, parce qu'il a apparemment compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir, et elle sait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a expurgé ce qu'il lui a donné de toutes les lettres d'insultes et de menaces. Heureusement que la presse ne ment pas toujours, et qu'elle a souvent des restes de tartes dissimulés dans une des cuisines (même si elle n'a pas beaucoup mangé, ces derniers temps, elle continue à les préparer avec une sorte de rage). Elle ne savait même plus quoi lui offrir, si ce n'est de prier pour lui, et le facteur est CGTiste, comme Antoine aime à le rappeler à chaque fois que le Figaro se perd en cours d'acheminement, alors…

 

 

La multitude des partisans, si elle recule avec déférence, exerce sur l'air respiré une sorte de pression constante, un goulot d'étranglement interprétatif qui réduit sa vie à un coup de poker réussi. Elle sent des extrémités de doigts tendus lui frôler (visceral) le cou, en continu, alors qu'elle guette désespérément un îlot de vide, une porte de sortie, et elle entend « Bravo, bravo Madame Fillon » sur tous les tons, ou du moins la gamme de tons qui va de 25 à 75 ans et de Neuilly à Chantilly.

 

« Bravo ». « Continuez ». She may not know who she is anymore but Christ, she sure has no idea how it could be that these people exist more than she does. Même sa peau la brûle, can I, can I please throw out everything to the wolves?

 

Il est plutôt heureux qu'elle n'ait rien à vomir en réalité, car la fournaise de la Villette et les 7 000 personnes mal comptées exhalent un parfum de charogne (« de Charonne, tu ne crois pas ? Roh bon pardon », dira plus tard Emma), un de ces retours de chasse trop tardifs quand les garçons, partis la fleur au fusil pour débusquer du gros gibier ne reviennent qu'avec des faisans qui ont fait les frais de leur frustration, et une minuscule biche à peine plus lourde qu'un de leurs chiens. « Je n'ai pas compris », a dit François ce jour là. « Quand elle nous a vu arriver elle nous a fixés et s'est couchée toute seule, comme si elle était déjà morte. » Elle a toujours détesté la chasse. Elle a toujours détesté la politique.

 

–––

 

 

She wants to apologize too for making the sweet girl so terribly uncomfortable, for it probably wasn't her dream day to spend so much time comforting an elderly lady over a pair of broken glasses. She guesses things were bound to crush her at some point, especially since this caring but careless die-hard left-winger has kept mentioning things like empowerment, autonomy, respect, symbolic violence, and what was that again ?

 

« Look, is there anything that, maybe, you need to say, to anyone ? »

 

There it is. She doesn't even think she realises she's doing it. You can tell she's used to talk to people who think exactly like her, who use her ridiculous vocabulary, who throw morals to the winds, and just go for whatever makes them happy without asking themselves what is right. Ah ! But she knew what would make her happy, she really knew. Everybody knew. « Penny aime les animaux et les enfants, et puis le calme, la campagne... ». Children and calm. Oh yes. You can tell he wasn't home very often.

 

« Thanks, I'm just a bit overwhelmed, I'm awfully sorry, ça ne se reproduira pas, it's just that… I'm so glad you didn't read the press, you have no idea. »

 

« So this man, the one who was following you, it was because of that ? The sudden...fame ? »

 

She nods faintly. The last human being on earth to have escaped the scandal, and she gets to have a chat with her. Civil servants just work way too hard, it appears. Oh boy. She must be careful.

 

« You said it was about your name, right ? Well, if it isn't something you did, but just who you are, I say, you know, screw them. They probably don't understand the first thing about you, especially if they read mainstream press. »

 

She blushes hard, to the roots of her hair. It's funny because she has this very British ability to turn quite red, but it never happened in the last few days, not even when a policeman asked « donc vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne savez pas combien gagne un assistant parlementaire ? ». She is pretty sure the girl has not idea how improper she sounds, since English is not her mother-tongue, and French people are spectacularly careless when it comes to rude words, but she, she was raised in a religious school. Consider the girl, she thinks. Her dress is even red. Damned left-wingers, she has an urge to smile, and that has not happened since college.

 

Oh.  
  
Really?

 

It's peculiar, how thoughts seem to come faster now that she has switched from her accented self to this new sprout. And the weather is still bad, but just you wait.

 

She stops fighting and smile her new-found smile to the girl. That seems to decide her, and she searches her bag. She looks as she scribbles something on a piece of paper, before handing it to her.

 

« I don't know how to say this, but I really enjoyed talking to you and, if you'd like, we could do this again. If everybody is too blinded by the Point's frontpage for you, and you want a break. I have pics from Wales, and my English could use some improvement. You don't have to, I know it must feel a bit weird. »

 

She looks at the paper, that says « Emma », followed by a number. Then back at her. Her old eyes are back in place.

 

« I would love to. The problem is, tomorrow you're going to catch a glimpse of a subway newspaper, or walk by a TV, open the Internet, and you will never want to see me again. »

 

Her fingers curl around the paper while she's saying that, cupping it as if to screen it from everything, to keep this one person in blissful ignorance and God, she should know better about this kind of impulse.

 

« I don't think so, no… You're not a mass murderer or a politician, right? » she laughs. « In that case I'm willing to take the risk. I think I'll be able to cut myself from media for another week. Think about it. At some point you'll have to tell me, but I think I can see for myself too. I have a good feeling. »

 

Emma smiles again and she hopes she is as unreadable as ever.

 

–––

 

Elle ne saurait dire si c'est à mettre à son crédit ou à son débit, mais François se rend compte de quelque chose. Fugitivement, and that also is an interesting word. Pendant qu'ils fuient la cuve de la Villette, il glisse à Patrick qui veut déjà lui faire la revue de presse « Attends je voudrais dire deux mots à Penny ». Elle voit le haussement de sourcil suggestif du directeur de campagne et se souvient de la réaction des gens quand elle a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte d'Arnaud, à 45 ans. Elle venait juste de refaire son CV, ça lui avait pris des jours d'essayer de noyer 20 ans de néant sous des poussières d'activités. Si elle avait su, elle aurait pu rendre l'exercice vraiment brillant.

 

Elle le voit qui s'avance, et, sous l'intensité du regard, 20 ans disions nous, il lui attrape seulement le coude. « ça va? Tu as été parfaite, comme toujours. Vraiment désolé pour la standing ovation, je sais que c'est l'enfer pour toi, mais en même temps tu le mérites, tu vois les gens ne sont pas tous idiots. Tu as mangé ? Ils disent que ça va contre-balancer le reste, je pense qu'on n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Tu devrais appeler les enfants, ils doivent être soulagés. D'ailleurs Arnaud, il est tout seul ? Enfin bon ça va, c'est vrai qu'il a 15 ans quand même. Si tu n'as pas mangé demande à Caroline de te prendre un truc dans la partie VIP du buffet. Alors, ça fait quoi d'être une star, un peu ? Le grand frisson hein ? »

 

L'amphi du Mans applaudit à tout rompre, lui aussi.

 

Elle peut le dire, au moins pour lui c'est vrai, il est toujours exalté par son bain de foule, et pourtant ce n'est pas un homme de sentiments, on ne peut pas dire qu'il extériorise, non, mais elle lit les signes. Il lui suffit de se replonger dans sa cuve natale pour oublier la mer qui autour se démonte.

 

« Je ne rentre pas tout de suite à l'hôtel, des milliers de choses à régler, mais ne m'attends pas, tu dois être épuisée. Tu dors, d'ailleurs ? Il paraît qu'ils ont eu toutes les peines du monde à te maquiller. Tu sais que Jacques peut te prescrire des trucs, si besoin. En plus je crois que je l'ai aperçu au buffet, justement. Bref, je te rejoins plus tard mais couche toi surtout, d'accord ? »

 

Il se penche pour l'embrasser et fait ce geste où il lui pince la joue as if she was a five years old. Le retour tardif, elle ne saurait trop dire. Jacques est au buffet. D'accord. Peut-être. Finalement, peu importe.

 

 

–––

 

Le lendemain de la Villette, elle se réveille seule mais elle est absolument incapable de dire si François est déjà parti ou s'il n'est jamais rentré. Il est au moins midi. Elle se sent aussi vide que son CV. And that's a good thing he didn't let her talk, because she thinks she forgot how to speak French, for now.

 

First things first, les perles finissent dans les toilettes. C'est stupide et tant qu'à faire, elle pourrait les vendre (and repay your debts? To, whom, society?), sans doute, celles de Beaucé oui, mais il faut qu'elle extériorise, et pour l'instant c'est le meilleur substitut qu'elle ait.

 

Elle fouille dans sa valise pour trouver une tenue qui ne fasse pas désespérément « fleur du Parti », mais elle n'a pris que des vêtements d'interrogatoire et de meeting, ce qui fait qu'elle finit en t-shirt et pas grand-chose d'autre, de toute façon l'hôtel est surchauffé et ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait sortir. Si elle était Carla Sarkozy, elle pourrait sans doute appeler un hypothétique garde du corps ou même (silly) une assistante et l'envoyer lui acheter un jean. Peu importe, elle ne s'approchera pas des fenêtres.

 

La deuxième chose qu'elle fait est d'allumer l'ordinateur de l'hôtel, et de googler « Pénélope Fillon », avec le sentiment de se lancer dans des fouilles archéologiques.

 

Il faudrait voir les fossiles, tout ce qu'il y a à déterrer, « Pénélope : la discrète », sous le sol de Sablé, les conversations qu'ils n'ont jamais eues et qui se sont solidifiées avec le temps, sur le fait de rester à la maison, sur le nombre d'enfants, sur le travail, sur la langue qu'ils allaient parler, sur la politique, « but I thought you were going to be a journalist », sur sa dernière grossesse, « Pénélope : son atout côté coeur », la religion, ses années d'université, à elle, et ses sorties à Paris, à lui, « François Fillon : comment il a failli perdre la vie », leur lune de miel, aussi.

 

Il y a les vestiges des débuts de leur mariage, les ammonites de l'enfermement, les calcites de silence, et puis les longs cônes gris qui marquent les événements officiels, les galas, les dîners avec chefs d’État, quand elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne l'emmène pas en voyage. L'un et l'autre ont retenu que l'Espagne, c'était déjà trop. Quand elle a bien déblayé les fondations, il faut passer à ce qui surnage en surface, et elle parcourt les pages d'insultes, l'ironie mordante, les sarcasmes, les bons mots. « Être ou ne pas être fictive », dit un compte Twitter qui emprunte son autre identité. Indeed.

 

Au milieu de l'agonie de « Péné », elle retombe sur une vieille interview du Point, où elle parle de cette période où elle habitait à Paris et laissait François faire les courses au Leclerc de Solesmes. C'était avant qu'il soit Premier Ministre, et elle lit bien la différence : il lui restait une once de combativité. Maintenant l'image de son mari poussant un caddie lui paraît aussi incongrue que les photos où elle se voit elle-même caresser des chevaux. Des rangées entières de chevaux, où est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé autant de chevaux à Beaucé, on croirait qu'ils tiennent vraiment un haras. Ce sont les photos qui lui font le plus de peine. Elle déteste les chevaux. Leurs regards en puits d'incompréhension font toujours trébucher ses pensées. C'est elle qui appelle quand il faut en faire abattre un.

 

La troisième chose est qu'elle prend son téléphone, fouille dans sa boîte à médicaments pour y piocher le petit papier plié en 15, et commence à taper :

« Am I still a stranger to you ? If not, I would completely understand. Just know that I'm grateful. »

 

She signs « Penelope » and feels something again.

 

–––

It turns out the girl is really efficient when it comes to cut herself from the world.

 

She wants to repay her for her help, and invites her the following day to a private tearoom she knows, isolated, a vast garden in the heart of Paris, something quite impossible, but everyone there is British and she just knows nobody will say a thing. At worse she will be nodded at by the waitress, and that will be considered an indecent manifestation of interest.

 

She texts « Meet me at the gate » and finds herself extraordinarily funny.

 

The meeting is very pleasant. The girl has a new dress, that still looks cheap but also British, her hair still unruly, and, glancing at the forks, she says something about the différentes cultures du service en Europe, and how it bothers her when waiters are too submissive (she talks about Japan too).

 

She has no idea how she handles things through this kind of conversation, and if the girl sees she is uncomfortable. A month ago, she would have deemed the remarks ridiculous, stating that a job was a job and that she was doing most tasks by herself at home. But she begins to understand the things Emma has to do by herself too and obviously there are a lot of things she has forgotten about. She sees the way she eyes the price list. She feels more stupid than she has this week, and that's saying something. What a terrible idea.

 

After finding a discrete way to remind the girl she is her guest, she orders for both of them to avoid further embarrassment. They talk a lot, about the books Emma is reading, the plays she goes to see, her students. She talks about her meagre experience in the Mans university, stating that she deeply wishes to resume her studies.

« I think too slowly these days, it's awful. And I feel law wasn't really my field after all. »

Emma is impressed with the fact she should, theoretically, be a lawyer, and makes her tell about her college days. She rediscovers facts as she talks, and is so baffled she cannot manage to hide it properly. It's her own life and somehow, the tapestry is full of holes. She read so much back then. Listened to music. She did all sorts of things.

When she explains she cannot go out much at the moment, Emma offers to lend her some novels.

« If you wish. I warn you, you might find it a bit...unsettling. Enfin c'est assez différent de ce qu'on fait lire d'habitude, mais c'est tout l'intérêt. En tout cas il y a une forme d'expérience, je crois, qu'on ne trouve pas ailleurs, et qui me parle assez profondément, alors j'essaye de les faire lire aux gens. Je peux en apporter la prochaine fois. »

Next time. Alright?

 

–––

 

There is a « next time », and Emma brings her a book called _Sula_. She knows Toni Morrison by name but not much more. It's the kind of authors her old friends pretend to respect but would be caught dead before they actually read it.

 

For their next meeting, she has managed to find herself new clothes. She's still far from the girl's strange style, but she feels less of an Ascot criminal, and more like a neutral, Gap lady, which is fine by now. She has read the book. She hated it. At first, she hated it. She hadn't read in English for so long, and the style hit her in the face with such violence that she almost stopped at once. But there is nothing else to do, so she goes on. And then. Then. She doesn't quite know how to say it.

 

The book recreates the splitting feeling she developed in the pit of the Villette, and though she shouldn't like it, it hooks her in. It's awful. She cries over it like a baby, because really, the girl must be mocking her for such a deliberate choice. She feels so ashamed for crying that she almost doesn't text her back when she asks about the next meeting. But then, she has to give the book back.

 

–––

 

« So, Penelope – she can tell the girl knows she's trying her luck in a weird way, but it's hard to tell which one – what about your Ulysses ? »

Extraordinarily, she finds herself responding :

« Trust me, for your own good it's saner to focus on the embroidering than on the travels. »

Emma looks puzzled, quite deeply so, and asks what she thought of the novel.

 

This is when she tells her. Though she doesn't have the words. Once again, it is so peculiar to formulate it, to make a story out of it, when there is so little she knows. She keeps it simple, subject verb complement, doesn't even try to defend herself : this way the girl will go away and stop tormenting her with horrid books.

 

Emma looks completely flabbergasted. Oh, she forgot about that word ; it's a very good one. Certaines choses lui échappent.

« Mais je ne comprends pas, vous avez lu son programme ? »

Ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'elle a l'air d'avoir plus de mal à comprendre son mariage que ses ennuis de justice. Elle lui donne toutes les cartes pour se faire abattre, les enfants, la religion, Domitille et Aude, le manoir, les chevaux. Elle dresse méthodiquement le portrait de Pénélope, et peut lire l'incrédulité dans ses yeux. Il est presque jouissif d'avouer ; elle se demande pourquoi François n'a toujours pas jugé bon de le faire. Chacun trouve son plaisir où il peut. Quand elle résume l'affaire (trois phrases, un peu plus mais à peine, très plates, très lisses) elle voit autre chose, un plissement des lignes du front et de la bouche, très fugacement. Emma réfléchit. Puis elle lui dit qu'elle a besoin de prendre du temps pour y penser.

Dans la Rolls qui la ramène vers l'hôtel, elle reçoit un message : « Vous avez oublié un papier dans le livre. »

 

–––

When she is alone in the hotel room, between meetings with Emma and political emergencies, she makes a list. A list of all the things she forgot about herself. Who she used to be. What she used to do. It's slowly coming back. She created a film club, back in Uni. She used to swim a lot. She used to be a vegetarian (maybe that's why he thinks she likes animals so much). The list is slowly growing wild.

 

–––

La feuille pliée reste dans le Toni Morrison, et elle rentre à Beaucé pour quelques jours. Arnaud ne peut pas passer tout son temps chez des amis, et pour l'instant François est surtout occupé avec ses déboires autour de Marie (décidément, les femmes, dans cette famille, pense la presse).

 

C'est toujours difficile de vraiment regarder Arnaud, pour des raisons de mimétisme, et c'est pour lui qu'elle s'en veut le plus, sur un nombre de plans si grand que le feuilletage devient délicat à accomplir. Elle n'aurait jamais du le laisser lui donner le nom d'un mort.

 

Alors évidemment, il lui ressemble à elle. Il lui dit des choses comme « dis donc si vous pouviez éviter les débordements d'amour conjugal en public comme ça, ça met vachement la honte l'air de rien » avec un ton désinvolte, mais elle lui trouve mauvaise mine. Pour l'avoir appelé tous les jours, elle sait. Évidemment, tous ses camarades de classe sont de type Villette, le lycée choisi avec soin, mais ça n'empêche les allusions et les blagues dans aucun monde, et il est toujours sur le net. Maintenant qu'elle aussi, elle réalise mieux ce qu'il a du absorber depuis des années. Plus silencieux que les autres, plus isolé aussi, distant en âge, distant par goût. Il se moque d'elle comme les autres, mais le fond n'a pas grand-chose à voir.

« Maman, non mais tu m'étouffes là, les flics t'ont fait soulever de la fonte ou quoi ? »

 

Plus tard, elle lui parlera. Quand elle aura mieux appris. Et, elle a honte, tellement honte d'être aussi surprise quand il se montre sourdement compréhensif.

 

 

–––

 

She doesn't quite know what to do with God. Le premier dimanche elle n'a vraiment pas réussi à sortir pour la messe habituelle. Trop de monde, trop de visages connus, probablement fermés mais souriants, encourageants. Heureusement, dans la ville des abbayes, on peut aller aux vêpres, et ne trouvez que deux octogénaires dans l'église.

 

Arnaud a bien voulu venir avec elle, alors que d'habitude il faut le traîner en lui faisant miroiter un dîner en ville. Elle prie, mais la méditation prend d'autres chemins que ceux parcourus auparavant. Elle ne sait pas exactement à qui elle demande pardon, cette fois. Elle ne pourrait jamais ne plus croire (why are you thinking that right now?), simplement elle entend d'autres mots, le discours du prêtre résonne un peu différemment maintenant qu'elle commence à se dire qu'elle pourrait être victime de quelque chose.

 

En sortant, elle dit à Arnaud, d'une voix un peu étranglée :

« Je suis tellement désolée. »

Il regarde de côté, et répond, en continuant à marcher :

« C'est pas grave. »

 

 

La deuxième fois, elle réussit à aller à la messe mais arrive volontairement en retard pour ne pas se faire harponner par l'une ou l'autre mère au foyer de son voisinage. Ou ses collègues du conseil municipal. Ou n'importe qui, maintenant. Et le parloir s'offre à elle comme un nouvel interrogatoire pensif, alors elle saisit l'occasion.

 

La confession lui vient facilement, beaucoup plus que d'habitude, parce que d'habitude c'est encore trop d'attention :

 

« Mon père, je crois que j'ai raté ma vie. »

Blanc dans le confessionnal. Elle aimerait croire que celle là, on ne lui fait pas tous les jours, mais elle a vu la tête de Domitille ou celle d'Aude à la fin de certaines soirées bridge. Le père Grégoire se reprend, cependant on sent qu'il patine gentiment :

« Qu'est-ce que qui vous fait dire ça, ma sœur ? »

C'est un peu son opposé, le père Grégoire : quand il est mal à l'aise, il devient familier. Depuis le temps, elle le sait, elle a appris à analyser ses réactions et à comprendre quand elle disait ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

« Je crois que je suis en train de réaliser que, tout ça, ça n'est pas moi. Je veux dire, j'étais sûre d'avoir fait les bons choix. Et puis maintenant, je ne crois plus que ça ait vraiment été des choix. »

Le père Grégoire se met à lui parler de Dieu, et des épreuves qu'il nous impose. Il commence à regagner de l'aplomb à mesure qu'il progresse en terrain connu, et recycle ses vieux tubes.

« Je ne dirais pas que je vis une épreuve en réalité. Pour moi c'est plutôt un signe. Alors vous allez me dire... »

Et de fait, oui, ce n'est pas à elle d'interpréter les signes divins, ce serait là une preuve d'orgueil démesuré, il faut qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle a tout fait pour sa famille, suivant dans ce domaine tous les commandements, et que sa vie est bonne, qu'elle doit se souvenir que sa vie est bonne. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'observe fatiguer un peu, elle a envie de parler anglais mais elle se retient, et dit sans y prendre garde :

« Enfin tout cet argent, il n'était pas à nous, je suppose, and it's easier for a camel to go through… Pardon. »

Elle entend un genre de soupir de l'autre côté du panneau de bois, et elle se demande si le père Grégoire aussi attend son Prozac de 11 heures avec une impatience presque sauvage. Bien que « sauvage » ne soit probablement pas le bon mot.

« Écoutez : de mon expérience, qui reçoit beaucoup rendra un jour au centuple. Je crois que c'est plus ou moins ce qui se joue ici, je pense que vous me comprenez. Et puis vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous n'étiez pas au courant. Si vous n'avez rien dissimulé à Dieu, vous devez avoir la conscience tranquille. Si vous avez pardonné, si vous avez soutenu face aux obstacles, vous n'êtes pas dans l'erreur, et vous n'avez pas à doutez de vos choix. J'imagine que la période doit être difficile, il faut tenir bon face au vent mauvais, n'est-ce pas. »

Something in her wants to yell and strike the wooden panel, just to shake this man she had known for thirty years and who knew so much about the insignificant details of her life, but who never, not once saw (and she didn't either, but it must have been so obvious, so decipherable in her choice of words) that she was drowning.

Mais elle se contient (as always, you're so good at that), parce qu'il ajoute soudain, sur un ton différent, celui de la confidence ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croit, et cela sonne d'autant plus étrangement dans un confessionnal :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Madame Fillon, vous savez bien que vous avez mon vote. »

 

She wishes people would stop saying that.

 

–––

 

Elle continue à explorer le net, mais le ton change. Les grandes masses se déplacent en frémissant. « Complice ou victime ? ». Parfois elle a l'impression que c'est Igor qui écrit les articles, le mot « amour » apparaît trop souvent, et des remarques sur ses yeux, sur sa posture, sur son accent. Elle se souvient des mains tendues de la Villette. Étrangement, elle se souvient aussi de la tirade d'Emma sur les hommes qui, dans la rue, les femmes.

Ça en serait presque touchant, toutes ces personnes qui prennent de leur temps pour expliquer qu'elle ne sait rien, qu'elle ne pouvait bien évidemment rien savoir. C'est vrai (maintenant elle pense « c'est vrai »), mais en même temps, avec la colère, elle commence à développer une sorte de sentiment de responsabilité qui diffère de la vieille couche de culpabilité permanente entourant ses enfants et le reste de sa vie. Elle n'est pas si stupide. Elle aurait du se poser la question.

–––

When they arrive at home, Arnaud asks :

« T'étais pas censée tailler les buis ? »

« No. »

 

–––

 

Son téléphone vibre. Emma. Emma qui fait exactement la même chose qu'elle et a ingurgité tout Internet depuis des jours. Elle a vu Envoyé Spécial. Elle dit :

« Est-ce que vous revenez bientôt à Paris ? »

 

Dans trois jours, pour préparer la conférence de presse.

 

–––

 

Dans le café désert, Emma dit :

« Redites moi. Mais pour de vrai, cette fois. »

So she tries.

« Mais, je ne comprends pas, il ne vous a rien dit. Rien rien rien ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous ferait ça ? Enfin pardon, je ne devrais même pas être là mais je ne vais pas me censurer : c'est pas que ça me surprenne venant de… , mais vous vous rendez compte ? Il ne peut pas... »

C'est un combat intérieur assez intéressant à regarder. Elle devrait se choquer, mais en français tout passe.

« Je n'ai pas à vous dire quoi que ce soit, je sais, mais là je ne peux vraiment pas : est-ce que vous êtes en colère ? Je veux dire, pas seulement contre la presse ? »

She smiles slowly, sadly, and looks down.

« Now, yes. »

  
Elle pose des questions précises, pour savoir si tel ou tel détail est vrai. Ses recherches ont l'air encore plus extensives que les siennes, elle est impressionnée. Emma dit qu'elle se sent mal d'avoir du faire ça, que maintenant elle a le sentiment d'avoir fait effraction chez des gens qui n'existent pas et qui ne sont même pas les mêmes d'un article à l'autre. Que la presse a créé une sorte de gouffre qui appelle, aussi, sa version à elle. Au bout d'un moment elle dit :

«  _Penelope_. No one gets it, I was shocked. »

Et à la fin :

« Je pense qu'on devrait continuer à parler. »

Plus tard elle lui dira qu'elle avait un peu peur, aussi. Non pas qu'elle s'en aille, comme les directeurs de campagne, mais qu'elle disparaisse vraiment. Elle ne peut pas savoir pour le Prozac, mais dès cette époque, elle sait. Le sentiment de responsabilité a joué aussi dans cette affaire là un rôle différent.

 

–– 

Quelques jours plus tard, elle regarde François, qui pas une fois ne lui a dit « pardon », s'excuser auprès de la France entière de n'avoir rien fait. Ressortir les vieux documents enfouis au fond du tiroir « j'ai une femme intelligente ». Agiter des chiffres comme des grelots et jeter à la foule des tableaux de données qui, il doit le comprendre, elle espère, contiennent des détails qui vont nécessairement attirer plus d'attention encore. Elle commence à se dire que, peut-être, elle n'a pas un mari si intelligent. Tout de même, les déchirures. « Je m'excuse ». Se déchirent. Encore.

Elle a été stupide de penser que le processus était accompli.

 

That night, back at Beaucé, she waits for him. She is in her nightgown, barefoot, the pills didn't have any effect and she sleeps only once in a while these days, but that time, that time she has to say something. Her head is heavy from the drugs, the nightgown is too white on the marble staircase, but she grasps the banister and tries to stop shaking. She hears the car pulling down in the yard. The steps in the gravels. He opens the door, sees her, starts opening his mouth. She says, choking, strangled, broken, lost :

« Mais comment tu as pu me faire ça ? »

Ses sourcils se froncent. Il dit :

« Pardon ? »

And she realises she said it in English.

After that, she stops trying for a while. He has to carry her to her bed.

 

–––

 

« J'espère que personne ne vous l'a déjà offert. Mais généralement les gens n'ont pas d'humour. »

She looks at the cover. « The Penelopiad ». She laughs.

« Et ça parle de quoi ? »

 

 

–––

They meet twice a week.

 

« Il ne va pas retirer sa candidature ? »

« No. »

« Unbelievable. »

–––

 

 _The Handmaid's Tale. Mrs Dalloway. Jane Eyre_ and then _The Wide Sargasso Sea. The Yellow Wallpaper_ (Emma really was worried). _Beloved._ _Kanthapura. The God of Small Things. One Hundred Years of Solitude_ (r _eally_ worried). _2666_. She lost count.

 

–––

 

Once (more than once), she asks Emma how she does it. How she deals with the guilt, the violence of the books. The guilt, especially the guilt, as if it was trying to crack her conscience open. She defends herself, in the beginning. But then, not so much. She feels crushed.

 

« What do you feel guilty of, exactly ? »

 

–––

 

Marie does a double take.

« Attends, Maman, tu lis du Wittig ? Tu sais qui c'est ? Qui est-ce qui t'a refilé ça ? »

Une amie.

« C'est pas la journaliste de la dernière fois au moins ? Non mais bon je préfère vérifier, parce que je sais que tu ne t'en occupes pas trop, mais il va y avoir un procès. Et toi tu lis du Wittig ! Tu sais qu'elle était déséquilibrée, au moins ? Quand Papa saura ça... »

 

–––

 

François demande :

« Mais elle sort d'où cette amie ? »

 

De la fac.

 

–––

 

Emma lui propose de l'aider à se réinscrire à l'université, en cours à distance, pour d'évidentes raisons. Elle lui explique qu'en fait, si elle retrouve ses vieux diplômes, ils la laisseront sans doute reprendre directement en Master.

 

–––

 

C'est le printemps. Les buis ressemblent à de grandes araignées.

 

–––

 

She used to swim all the time. Instead of going to see the horses, she drives to the nearest lake. No one in sight.

–––

 

 

Elle s'oublie et prend le Prozac de 11 heures avec sa tasse de thé devant Emma.

 

« Pourquoi vous prenez ces trucs là ? Ça endort. »

–––

 

She used to listen to Thin Lizzy. She remembers that now. The old tshirt hidden in the cupboard, under piles of old minx. When she enters the kitchen, Arnaud spills his juice.

 

–––

 

« Je l'aime. Nous n'avons qu'un compte en banque. »

C'est une information qui ne s'est pas perdue. Effectivement, elle a les autorisations. « What do you feel guilty of, exactly ? ». Elle convainc le conseiller banquier que, vous comprenez, il faut bien redorer son blason, ces temps-ci, les ordres du service de communication, et puis vous savez que nous avons des valeurs, après tout. Le don sera effectif d'ici quelques semaines.

 

–––

 

Au début des cours elle a du mal, mais depuis qu'elle a arrêté le Prozac, ses pensées défilent, et elle prend vite le rythme.

« Il faut qu'on regarde ce que vous allez porter pour la séance photo, Madame Fillon. »

« Shush. I'm working. »

 

–––

 

 

La première fois qu'elle a vu l'appartement d'Emma, elle a ouvert des yeux grands comme le précipice des sondages.

« Oui je sais, c'est vraiment bien, n'est-ce pas ? Vous auriez vu dans quoi je vivais au début de mes études, pas de comparaison. Avec ma paie d'ATER, c'est royal. Enfin surtout c'est moins loin qu'avant. »

Elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait vivre dans si peu d'espace. Le sentiment de responsabilité s'accentue. « Royal ». Tiens, Ségolène l'a défendue, aussi. Ce n'est pas nécessairement un hasard. Il y a des livres partout dans cet appartement minuscule, sur les bibliothèques et à côté, des piles qui montent parfois à des hauteurs absurdes, de guingois, comme le ciel. Les murs sont jaunes, mais pas de papier peint. Emma n'a pas de robe aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois elle remarque qu'elle remarque. Autour de la chemise se dessine un espace en forme d'absence de robe. Oh.

 

–––

François s'enferre dans des débats avec ses conseillers, depuis quelques jours, pour les convaincre que quelque chose cloche avec sa femme. Ça les fait tous bien marrer d'imaginer ça, surtout qu'il le dit avec des mots particulièrement percutants pour quelqu'un qui a traversé le scandale comme une mer d'huile. C'est la nervosité du premier tour, on lui répond. Non non, Patrick je te jure, il y a quelque chose. Anne n'a rien vu la semaine dernière. Anne ne la connaît pas, moi si, écoute, elle ne parle presque plus français, elle ne prend plus son traitement, je m'inquiète. On n'a pas trop le temps pour ça là François, tu as vu les chiffres. Oui. Justement.

–––

Arnaud est tellement fier de lui montrer ses notes d'anglais. Du coup, elle lui montre les siennes et il dit : « Non mais okay, t'as entendu parler des problèmes de confiance des enfants de célébrité ? Faut nous donner des modèles atteignables. » Double dose de tarte pour lui.

–––

 

Un jour particulièrement ensoleillé, elle rentre du lac, les cheveux encore mouillés, et tombe sur François dans le hall d'entrée. Il la regarde de bas en haut et la dévisage, longtemps.

« Where have you been ? »

 

God, she has forgotten how terrible his accent was.

 

–––

Cela fait des mois, mais Emma lui tend sa liste un jour. Elle s'est tellement allongée depuis, la prise de conscience est vertigineuse, mais nous ne sommes plus chez Lynch. Comme elle a le regard qui se perd dans le vague pendant quelques minutes, Emma dit :

« Penelope ? »

 

There is a hand on her cheek. She nods without realising what she is agreeing to (« quoi ?! » says Emma, later, when she tells her). Lips meet hers.

 

They knock several piles of books down.

 

–––

 

En fin de compte, at the end of the day, cette conversation doit bien avoir lieu. C'est une drôle d'expression, « avoir lieu » : comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours eu à se dire, de tous temps (les hommes), pouvait se concentrer en un point précis, et non en tous lieux, éparpillé sur l'axe du temps façon fossiles de Beaucé. Il fait nuit, il est tard, ils sont seuls. Le premier tour est imminent mais ça, elle l'a oublié.

« Je vais partir, François. »

Il lève les yeux du Figaro.

« Maintenant ? Mais pour quoi faire ? »

Elle voit qu'il pense aux chiens, ou aux chevaux. Aucun n'est mort cette année.

« Non, je veux dire, je vais partir. »

Là. C'est là. La chose qui dans ses yeux se dérobe toujours, celle qu'il s'est mis à produire en série pour entrer en campagne. L'aube se lève sur son front.

« Non. Non, pas maintenant. Tu ne peux pas. C'est impossible. »

Elle le regarde, très fixement. Bien sûr qu'il comprend.

« Non, Penny, attend, je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit, qui t'a mis ça dans la tête, mais je te jure… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ? La campagne ? C'est la pression, je sais, je sais, tu détestes ça mais quand ce sera terminé, tout ira mieux. Il faut tenir. Ne me fais pas ça maintenant. »

Il comprend, simplement comprendre et croire sont deux choses différentes. Elle parle.

« Tu n'as rien dit. Tu sais que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, tu dois bien le savoir, tu es arrivé, tu as allumé BFM et tu n'as _rien_ dit. Ni avant. Ni pendant. Ni après. Les gens, eux, ils ont dit des choses. Alors, au bout d'un moment, j'ai compris. »

« Quoi, tu as compris quoi ? »

Elle tourne un peu la tête, un mouvement caractéristique, ancré, celui dit exprime « tu es sûr de vouloir savoir », et qu'il saisit d'habitude au vol pour marquer que, finalement non. Mais pas ce soir.

Il serait difficile de faire le compte des choses qu'elle lui a dites, ce soir là. Ça a duré des heures et des heures, et au bout d'un moment elle ne sait même plus ce qui sort d'elle, le torrent est devenu trop important et emporte tout sur son passage, fait sauter toutes les digues, les barrages millénaires, et les algues pétrifiées agrippées à la jetée depuis 35 ans. La vague enfle, enfle, enfle. Au début, elle se jette à l'eau en anglais, et il l'interrompt au bout de cinq minutes.

« Attends, attends, tu parles trop vite. »

Elle repasse en français, trouve son rythme, réussit enfin à extraire les mots de la nuit de la conférence de presse dans la bonne langue, avec la bonne intonation. Roc pilier fossiles animaux silence confitures enfants Arnaud les chevaux morts la chasse les grands chiens mous les chatons de bouleau le lac l'université the college music drugs tea police retenir tenir cou coût coup coud couler nager voix électeurs langue image accent fosse gouffre cuve perles rien faire tartes intelligence études Dieu amour amour love yeux café président silence encore solitude choix divorce. Elle est en train de le noyer. Au milieu de la nuit, elle s'entend ajouter :

 

« And I met someone. »

François est écrasé dans son fauteuil, prostré sous la déferlante, il lève les yeux vers elle, soudain illuminé, comme si ça expliquait tout.

« C'est Igor c'est ça ? Le salaud ! Je le voyais venir...je vais lui faire la peau ! »

« Not that kind of someone. You know. You, of all people, should understand that. »

Et elle le voit sombrer un peu plus. Ses yeux s'agrandissent pour dire « non, non, je t'assure, je te jure que jamais ». Surtout les cerfs, finalement.

 

À un moment elle demande :

« Tu sais, l'accident de voiture. Qui conduisait ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Toi ? Ou moi ? »

Il la regarde avec des yeux suppliants.

 

Encore plus tard, quand elle a reculé pour qu'il ne la touche pas :

« Penny... »

« That's not my name. »

 

–––

 

Epilogue

 

 

A week later, she gets an agonizing voice message where François screams his head out about some donation (« 1 million ! Tu es complètement folle ! ») the Canard says he made to various feminist associations.

**Author's Note:**

> Je dois citer de multiples sources d'inspiration, particulièrement http://www.slate.fr/story/136412/penelope-ou-le-dolorisme-extreme et cette chronique de Thomas Bidegain : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCOIHTox5SU.
> 
> Je tiens à signaler qu'énormément d'allusions sont référencées: l'accident de voiture du voyage de noces est réel, par exemple (Gala vous en informera, on a les sources qu'on mérite, j'imagine). Pour le reste, discours de la Villette, conférences de presse, équipe de campagne, vie privée à destination du grand public, diverses mises en scène du politique, Ambition Intime sur la 6, aussi, tout cela se retrouve assez facilement. D'où l'exergue. 
> 
> A cette époque, l'hypothèse qui circulait beaucoup était peu ou prou "et si elle n'avait rien su ?". Allié à tout ce que François Fillon représente de réaction et de patriarcat, et à tout ce que l'on peut imaginer si l'on soulève quelques pierres, si l'on cherche à habiter les interstices de Paris Match, si l'on surinterprète chaque parole ou chaque blanc, chaque regard d'une interview (c'était avant que l'interview intégrale de PF soit diffusée, cependant), si l'on exploite pour soi la surexposition médiatique et les mots creux qu'elle génère, on en arrive à des constructions mentales qui n'ont plus grand chose à voir avec le réel. Mais. 
> 
> Je dirais que ça vaut en tant qu'allégorie (sans le caractère pompeux, c'est simplement une fan fiction), pour toutes les femmes qui, encore aujourd'hui, ont "l'élégance de la discrétion". Mon pote BlueFloyd dit j'ai fait du féminisme blanc et bourgeois, c'est assez vrai, et je m'en excuse. #FreeMelania, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster, dites-moi si vous trouvez que c'est limite, je retirerai le cas échéant. Comme à l'heure actuelle le bateau coule (j'espère ?), je me suis dit qu'il fallait publier avant qu'on oublie (l'oubli en politique, ce fléau). 
> 
> La question de la langue m'a interpelée, aussi. Toute la presse écrivait "Pénélope", même Fillon le prononçait à la française, comme si de rien, comme si c'était la même chose. Quand on vit à l'étranger, on sait bien que non, on sait bien que les enjeux qui s'attachent à ce genre de choses sont immenses. On sait aussi que parler est une chose compliquée. Il parle excessivement mal anglais (vous pouvez vérifier). Je vous laisse en tirer vos conclusions. 
> 
> Il est toujours problématique d'ajouter sa pierre à l'édifice dans ce genre d'histoire où, indépendamment des faits, de la culpabilité ou de l'innocence des personnes, on ne parle jamais que de constructions fantasmatiques. Penelope Fillon est devenue fictive à la minute où son nom est devenu public et où chacun s'en est emparé. Comme tous ces gens pour qui l'on parle. 
> 
> Je ne suis pas Pénélope. Mais justement.
> 
>  
> 
> Je me dis parfois que, si on nous laissait fan fictionnaliser la réalité, les choses iraient mieux. Sait-on jamais. 
> 
> Oh, et il y a sûrement des fautes d'anglais, je m'en excuse (même si tout était légal, etc), vous pouvez aussi me haranguer là-dessus.


End file.
